Cursed
by RN2017
Summary: Rose has never really known her father, not that she thought about him much before she became pregnant. And now his standing right in front of her. She really does have the worse luck. Sequel to Charmed. Takes place after book one and the movie. Based on book series, and movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So here it is the sequel to Charmed. I hope you guys love this story as much as the first story. Hopefully I will be posting every week but we will see how that goes.**

 **Edited by:** **lovesmesomedanilalol**

 **Summary:** Rose has never really known her father, not that she thought about him much before she became pregnant. And now his standing right in front of her. She really does have the worse luck. Sequel to Charmed. Takes place after book one and the movie. Based on book series, and movie.

Cursed by **3sth3r**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy.**

 **Part 1**

Russia 1105 AD

 _Darkness covered the grounds of the estate, as she closed the windows in their bedroom. Anna was exhausted tonight. Her body felt torn and broken, but it was worth it. She finally held her beautiful baby girl in her arms, and could feel nothing but love and happiness. She was happy but she knew it wouldn't last. Vladimir and she knew; this day would come. It was only a matter of time, before they came and found the truth. She was not the Dhampir the legends claimed her to be. Vladimir was not the Moroi they wanted. They would come after them, and then they would be dead._

 _She was the carrier of the first pure Dhampir and soon she would be the last. They would not allow her little one to survive very long, if they found her. They were cruel. And she knew it. Soon, she would be bound in a casket and buried. Soon she and Vladimir would be gone but not forgotten._

 _Anna sent for the maid, and bound her with a secret to protect and care for, when she and Vladimir would be gone. She needed to send her daughter away, far away, where no one would ever find her. So, the maid left with their child, and then she stood in her room waiting for the inevitable; there would have been no point in running. And I might have been shadow kissed, but it didn't give her any position of power._

 **…**

She had been expecting the pizza delivery guy. The one who would always deliver to the school, this late at night. Rose would always tip extra, to insure the silence of the delivery guy. He had been told, in the past, to take the alternate route, to get the cabin off the main campus of the school. In Lisa's words, the perfect place to get lost, if school became too chaotic. However, Lisa and herself, could no longer use the cabin as a secret getaway.

However, it seemed the delivery guy must have gotten lost, or Pizza Hut had hired someone new without her knowing it. Now stood an older man dressed in a black and gray suit. He stood proud, with a dark wood cane. Rose could tell it was old, and costed more than the cabin she was currently staying in.

"So, are you the pizza guy? Or did you eat him?" She knew he was Moroi. As a Dhampir in training to become a guardian, knowing the difference between Moroi and Strigoi, was something even the oldest Dhampir should know. They both lived for the night, drink blood, and could smell, see, and hear better than any guardian. Strigoi sometimes were able to dress up as Moroi to deceive their victims. Knowing the difference meant life or death.

Rose ordered the pizza after a long day. Dimitri had Alex for the night, while she was in classes. He took time off after the baby was born, to help her. But after she was healed, he continued to take time off. He wanted her to finish her schooling. To graduate as a guardian, however, as she pictures her future the closer it got to graduation day, she couldn't see herself as a guardian anymore.

She was lost.

She was lost in motherhood.

"No." the man replied. "I am not the pizza guy." She could tell that he was Russian. His accent was thick, and it was hard to tell exactly what he was saying. But the more he talked, the less the accent seemed to bother her.

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked after a few minutes staring. He seemed puzzled by her question. Either he was expecting someone else at the door, or for her to know who he was.

"No." He replied quickly. She raised an eyebrow. She had an off feeling about the guy. He seemed very different than the other Moroi she had met.

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled from inside the house. "I need your help." She could hear Dimitri panicking with the baby. She was supposed to go to sleep an hour ago, and it was Dimitri's turn. Rose smiled, it was perfect revenge for not taking the day shift with Alesandra.

Rose turned around, "I'll be right there." She promised with her fingers crossed. She would make him suffer a few moments longer.

"So, are you lost?" She asked the man in front of her. It was cold outside and the cold was never good for the baby. She shrived as the wind blew.

He looked at her, dressed in his pressed suit and said, "At first I thought I was but now I see that I'm not." He replied. "I wanted to see you."

And all that could feel Rose was cold rushing through her veins.

 **…**

The one thing Dimitri liked about Rose is that she was never a good liar. He was very good at reading people but his four-month old baby girl was impossible to get a read on. Rose had a better time with her. He suspected that Rose shared a bond with her baby may even more than the average Dhampir mother.

Rose was a great mother. At first Rose didn't know what to do outside of holding her child. But she had grown into her position. Between her self-imposed classes and her self-imposed training, she always found the time to see her child, even for the few minutes between classes.

Dimitri took time off after the baby was born, to help her. But after she was healed, he continued to take time off. He wanted her to finish her schooling. To graduate as a guardian, however, he was starting to get the feeling as graduation day got closer and closer, that she didn't see herself as a guardian anymore.

"Roza!" He yelled from inside the house. "I need your help." Dimitri panicking with the baby. While he had taken time off to be with the baby and help out, his mother did most the restocking and cleaning. His mother was overjoyed to welcome a new family member to the Belikov clan. Rose was supposed to go to sleep an hour ago, and it was Dimitri's turn to take care of Alesandra. He suspected that this was perfect revenge for not taking the day shift with the baby.

"I'll be right there." Rose called back. After a few moments longer, he knew she waited to make him suffer. He was badly out match. He was not a god at dipper changing.

"So, are you lost?" He heard she asked as he towards the door. He need help badly. He felt the cold of the outside, Dimitri hugging Alesandra closer to his chest.

The was man at the door, Dimitri stop short and turned back to the baby room. And place the child back into the crib. He would not risk his child to a stranger at the door.

"At first I thought I was but now I see that I'm not." He heard the man replied. "I wanted to see you."

Dimitri made it to the door just as the man let himself in. Dimitri remembered the Moroi at the door. Ibrahim Mazur, a very powerful and wealthy Moroi. _What was Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur doing here?_

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I hope everyone had I good holiday season and a happy new year. So here is the second part to this story. School has been crazy. Last semester before graduation and everything is so busy.** **Sorry for the wait, this is also unedited. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Rose has never really known her father, not that she thought about him much before she became pregnant. And now his standing right in front of her. She really does have the worse luck. Sequel to Charmed. Takes place after book one and the movie. Based on book series, and movie.

Cursed by **3sth3r**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy.**

Part 2

 _"So, are you lost?" She asked the man in front of her. It was cold outside and the cold was never good for the baby. She shrived as the wind blew._

 _He looked at her, dressed in his pressed suit and said, "At first I thought I was but now I see that I'm not." He replied. "I wanted to see you."_

 _And all that could feel Rose was cold rushing through her veins._

 **…**

They had settled in the living room. Between Dimitri, the man who show up at the door, Rose couldn't figure out who would kill each other first. The tension was must worst since the man who claimed to her father walked in.

Dimitri's face became stone as we walked from the door to the living room. It was awkward to say the least. "Would you like something to drink?" Rose asked.

"No." the man replied. "I don't think you have want I would like to drink." That when Rose remembered he was a Moroi.

 _Idiot,_ she scolded herself.

"So, what is it you do want?" Rose asked. She felt Dimitri tense up. "And let's start with our name?"

The man smirked at Rose. "My name is Ibrahim Mazur, but most people call me Abe. And I came here to see you Rose." Abe as he wanted to be called said in his Turkish accent.

"See me?" Rose questioned. "About what?"

"Rose," He paused, "I don't know how to say thing so I'm just going to say it." Abe looked to Rose. "You are royalty, Rose. The last of the Dhampir Royalty that started long ago with Anna and Vladimir."

"What to do mean?" Dimitri spoke for the first time since sitting down.

"Rose is royalty." Abe repeated. Rose thought it would be impossible to make her believe such nonsense and she was right. The man in front of her was full of it. She wanted him out as soon as possible.

"If that was true why aren't I'm being treated like a princess." She stated sarcastically. Dimitri gave her a concerned look.

"That fault was mine." Abe responded, "You were taken long before I could get to you. I thought you were dead but it seems your babysitter had other plans." The man sighed.

"My babysitter? Who was my babysitter?" Rose paused, "And if I'm royalty than that means I'm Moroi right?"

"You are a mixed, of Moroi and Strogi. Your mother died giving birth to you while trying to save me." Abe lend in closer to Rose, "And as for your babysitter, she is the one you call mother."

 **…**

She called her mother two days later. Rose did believe the Moroi who stop by in the middle of the night with no warning. She kicks him out after he claimed that her mother was irresponsible by taking her after his house was attack by the Strogi fraction near his home.

Dimitri had put Alesandra down for the night. She was tried and wanted to sleep however, she could get the last meeting with her supposed father from her mind. She remembered back to her last conversation with Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur.

 _"I have come here to take you and our daughter home." The Moroi said who sat across from her. "And I would like it if you and my granddaughter came as well-"_

 _Rose cut Abe off. "Wait, what?" Rose is somewhat comfortable in her new life. But matter how uncomfortable she was, or how comfortable she was she wasn't going to put her little girl danger._

 _"You are royalty, Rose. You were meant to be with me. I'm your father and I would like to be your parent." Abe seem rushed. Almost like he needed something from me more than my corroboration. He wanted my approval, Rose thought._

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off Abe. The man left without her and her daughter. She couldn't help to think that there was more to Abe then when he was here. He had a shifting nature about him. A piercing stare and a dangerous allure. Abe walked with purpose, he walked with confidence. Something she scene in many Moroi, and something she was used to seeing. She wasn't used to seeing many Moroi beg, like Abe had.

Rose typed in her mother's numbers into the phone and waited for it to begin ringing. She was nervous. Just about to confront the one person that she thought she had already confronted. Suddenly finding out that you're some kind of royalty, to some unknown throne, to some unknown kingdom, was terrifying.

The phone ring again for the second time. Rose was getting impatient. She had enough with the games her mother played with her. She enough of them back to the Vampire Academy. The drama of the status between Moroi and Dhampirs, was only one major overlapping theme VA had to its curriculum. Moroi were not special, they were simply different.

Tasha was a bitch. She played games with Dimitri. She tried playing games with Rose. And she paid the price. She was left with no title, barely any money, and little social life after Rose stuck her claws into her. The phone rang again for the fourth time. And now she was royally pissed.

Rose took a deep breath is the phone click. Should prepared for the worse. Her mother always hated it when she called.

"So, what's this about me being royalty?" Rose asked it to do the phone before her mother say a word. She sighed when she heard no reply but a beep.

She cursed, loudly. She would later swear that the cracks the phone were there before she thought it.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: So, I have finally graduated. And I am super excited because it means that the last four years have actually meant something. Soon I will be taking the boards to become an RN. So wish me luck.**

 **I'm working on a way to use dictation on my Mac so that chapters can be written quicker and longer. Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter.**

 **Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to comment, review, favorite and follow this fanfiction. **I am looking for a Beta to help me edit. If you are interested, please PM on .****

 **Summary:** Rose has never really known her father, not that she thought about him much before she became pregnant. And now his standing right in front of her. She really does have the worse luck. Sequel to Charmed. Takes place after book one and the movie. Based on book series, and movie.

Cursed by **3sth3r**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy.**

Part 3

 _Rose took a deep breath is the phone click. Should prepared for the worse. Her mother always hated it when she called._

 _"So, what's this about me being royalty?" Rose asked it to do the phone before her mother say a word. She sighed when she heard no reply but a beep._

 _She cursed, loudly. She would later swear that the cracks the phone were there before she thought it._

 **…**

They had put in a formal request into the Department Royal Moroi at the registrar's office. It was a request for birth certificates. If Rose was royalty her birth certificate would be stacked amongst the many, many royal Moroi, as Lisa's had been. Officially, it would take up to six weeks to get response. But between Dimitri connections in the department hopefully they will get a response sooner. And now they've waited. If what Abe said was true, then Rose's birth certificate would be found amongst the stacks of paperwork. The Moroi we're not known for their timely bureaucratic system.

The entire system Rosa been brought up with was completely based on the idea that Moroi we're on the top of the food chain. It is a system that is kept the Moroi in power for very long time. Is understandable that in their small numbers that they would want a system for themselves. But it system that is built off the backs of others, of those unfortunate enough to be a hybrid between species.

She knows exactly what was wrong. But what he said about her past made her bitter and uneasy. Should live most of her life under the assumption that she was a Dhampir. She grew up most her life under the same assumption. But if this is true, and she was royalty, then heads would roll. She was right to be pissed, she was right to be angry. Because her life, was not the life she thought she had.

She felt betrayed, but not by her friends, but by her family. And that blood was trickier than water.

 **…**

A week had passed after that night and Dimitri didn't know what to expect. After Mr. Mazur's visit things are quiet and the way they were before. But something changed. Rose became more agitated, more aggressive in her training. All of her life she had been told one thing when she'd been really another. It was something that was unsettling, to her, and to him.

He feared for the future. The future of his own family and for his daughter's. If Rose was royalty, by extension so was his daughter Alesandria. He'd seen what it happened to the previous royals, Vasilisa Dragomir, otherwise known as Lissa, was only one example out of many, that has faced many adversaries. Adversaries that have tortured kidnapped and killed those royal blood those related to the royal bloodline. Even close friends and associates of the royals ended up broken and dead.

Dimitri then realized something else. He realized that they had never say "I love you." It not like he never felt love from Roza but she had never said it. And either did he. It's not that he'd never felt love. But I guess they never found the time to say it. Was it weird that they never really talk? That they never really said I love you.

Dimitri came behind Rose and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know I love you right?" Dimitri rubbed Rose's shoulders.

"I know. I know you love me." Rose sighed. She was waiting for this conversation. It's not that she didn't love him. It's that she couldn't say it. She wanted to. She really wanted to.

"Okay." Dimitri sighed. "That's good." He didn't know how to move on from here. It wasn't like there was some guidebook to teach somebody to say "I love you". He knew some day she would get there, but today was not today.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I have rewritten/ reorganized chapter 1-3. If you haven't already please go back and read at least the first part. I change a few things about my story everything makes sense. I think that this story will be about 5-6 chapters long, maybe shorter depending.**

 **Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to comment, review, favorite and follow this fanfiction. I am looking for a Beta to help me edit. If you are interested, please PM on .**

 **Summary:** Rose has never really known her father, not that she thought about him much before she became pregnant. And now his standing right in front of her. She really does have the worse luck. Sequel to Charmed. Takes place after book one and the movie. Based on book series, and movie.

Cursed by **3sth3r**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy.**

Part 4

It was official she was a royal, or at least on paper she was. It took 4 and a half months from the Department Royal Moroi to back to her. But it didn't really mean anything, without an official title.

It seems her father, or at least the person she thought was her father was intent on giving her that title. A title she never really wanted in the first place. And while she may become complacent in motherhood and there's no way in hell that she would take on the title of a princess. That was Vasilisa's job. She was not princess material.

She was a kick ass Dhampir. And even though motherhood was dragging her down to bit, she would eventually become the best Dhampir the Moroi court ever seen. She was in a slump and she knew it. Postpartum depression was a part of giving birth it unfortunately affected more and more mothers every day. But she would get over it.

Rosa just finished cleaning the dishes. It was the end of the day and she was exhausted. Her three months of maternity leave came and went. But tomorrow she would official being starting her first guardian job be protecting Lisa for the summer. And she is grateful for it. Shoes getting tired of playing mom, she wanted to be playing Guardian. However, she never her decision and keeping her little girl it just meant that she just had to be more badass than never.

"You know I'm not going to register, right?" Dimitri was worried of course. And how this would affect their daughter.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He never questioned her ability to make good decisions and he thought this was a great decision.

"He's making a move for power. Power he does not have. I think he wants to make a power move using my notoriety with the court. According, to a few experts in the Moroi court I am the shadow kissed. The first official shadow kissing Dhampir in over thousand years." Rose explains.

"Interesting." Dimitri replies. "How did you figure this out?" He asked with a smile. Most people assume that Dhampir simple minded people. But we were built to be smarter. Between the Moroi trying to each other alive and gain power and the Strogi simply just trying to kill everyone, Dhampir have to be better, stronger, smarter and faster than the rest.

"Research." Rose replied with a grin. "I can be really intuitive when I want to be. I will have you know. I am not just some kick ass Dhampir protector." Roses much smarter than she looked. Despite all of her conflicts with her teachers she always pulled the highest grade in almost every class. It was one of the reasons why she was never officially kicked out of the academy or out of trading sessions. She was the best and was the reason she was hated.

"I know that's one of the reasons why I love you." Dimitri said. He moved up from his position on the couch move and moved his arms around her waist. Rose stood at the counter drying off the recently washed dishes from the night's dinner.

Dimitri had worried about a lot of things over the course of the last three or four months. A lot of them focused around his daughter and the mother of his child. Of course Dimitri never calculated into his decision-making long lost relatives. Because in their world Long lost relatives didn't exist. Because most of them are dead or Strogi. Abe over the last couple of weeks have been in the forefront of his mind. And not in a good way.

"I know." Rose grinned. "But you want to know what I found." She said excitedly.

Dimitri nodded. "So what did you find out?" Genuinely interested in what she had to say. He was those amazed at the conclusions should make.

"Unfortunately Abe is my dad. I was able to talk to my mom and she confirmed almost everything he said. However, it seems that he likes putting cons for living." Rose stated. "He is rich but unlike. And I have a plan to fix our dilemma."

Roses was thinking about Abe's past and how exactly to use it to her advantage. She knew she had to act fast and quick. Because as soon as she submitted her paperwork to the department she was told by a friend who worked in the department someone else it's submitted similar paperwork with her name on it. But unfortunately since it wasn't in any official documentation linking her name to the man the department could not reveal and information.

"Is that so?" One of Dimitri's eyebrow raised just slightly. "And how exactly are we going quote on quote get him."

Rose smiled. "I know exactly what to do." They finished with the dishes, checked on their daughter then went to bed early.

 **…**

Rose open the door, and let Abe in. Rose decided to meet him in a semi private place. This meant they without meet school's the offshoot of the training center. There were booths and tables for students to study and do homework while teachers completed lesson plans and classwork.

"Thank you for meeting me." Rose said first. She wanted be the first one to say something and the last one to leave. She wanted no part in whatever con Abe was pulling.

"I knew you would come to your senses sooner." Abe entered after her. He readjusted his suit and tie.

Dimitri was already sitting down at one of the tables. Abe sat down across from Dimitri and Rose. The team was clear with the exception of one pile of papers stapled together, notified, and reviewed by a newly hired lawyer. Bruce wanted to make sure everything is airtight ironclad. Abe to get nothing. No matter what title she received in the future.

"I did. And that is why I called you here. I want you sign something tell guarantee exactly what I want."

"I'm glad you now see it my way." Abe smile was a bit off set by his too white teeth. Rose had always been a bit creeped out Abe ever since he knocked on her door all those months ago.

"I will be reclaiming my title." Rose stated after a few moments of silence. "However, I need you to sign this first."

Abe eyed the stack papers in front of Dimitri and Rose. "What is it you need me to sign?" Abe wasn't really too sure what these two had in mind.

"It's a reinstatement form." Rose stated. "In order to get your name on my birth certificate I need a reinstatement form completed. Once my birth certificate is fixed, I can then apply for my title and everything that comes with it."

Abe nodded. "Of course. Where would you like me to sign?"

Rose pointed to the dotted line. Then flip the page pointed two smaller dotted line,  
"I also initial here." Abe signed. Rose turned the page again. "And here." Rose turned to the final page. "And lastly here."

"Is there anything else you need?" Abe asked patiently. He seemed a little on edge as he sat in front of Rose and Dimitri. Almost like there was somewhere else he needed to be.

Rose looked at the final page one last time. And thumbed through the pages one final time. "Nope. It looks like everything is in order." Rose said at last. "Looks like that was all we need. Thank you again for being here. I appreciate it."

"Thank you for coming by. I know it was a hassle to get up here." Dimitri stood and held out his hand.

Abe stood up and shipped Dimitri's hand. "It's really no problem. I would do anything for my little girl."

Rose stood up and smiled. "I really hope this is the beginning of a good relationship." Abe straightened his jacket and tie again.

Abe nodded. "Me too." Abe left heading out of the building but Hopefully out of roses life altogether.

Dimitri paused for moment. "Why do I think that was bit too easy?" Able to slick operator. Rose anticipated a confrontation with Abe.

"Because it was." Most the time shouldn't fully explain to Dimitri exactly what she was thinking. Her plans are better left to be unfolded been explained beforehand. She only hope poker face was good enough for the meeting today.

"He is planning something." Dimitri replied.

"I know." Little did Abe know that Rose had an Ace up her sleeve.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Thank you for everyone who has read Charmed and have now read this sequel Cursed. I think this is going to be last chapter. I'm sorry that this took so long to write out. Life has been a bit crazy. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Please don't forget to comment, review, favorite and follow this fanfiction. I am looking for a Beta to help me edit. If you are interested, please PM on .**

 **Summary:** Rose has never really known her father, not that she thought about him much before she became pregnant. And now his standing right in front of her. She really does have the worse luck. Sequel to Charmed. Takes place after book one and the movie. Based on book series, and movie.

Cursed by **RN2017**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy.**

Part 5

"This is LUDRICOUS!" Abe shouted to the court. "I demand a repeal on this decision. She's part of my bloodline therefore, she should be able to afford a title of her stature." Abe explained to the judge in front of him.

Rose sat in the nose bleeder seats of the court. She sat on the highest balcony in the darkest corner she could find. She smiled at Abe misfortune. He was never going to get the title now. He signed them all away to her just a few weeks ago.

"Your repeal has been denied several times Mr. Mazur. The is nothing more I can do for you." The judge replied. Rose smirked at the judge's call.

He had stupidly signed away the whole of his fortune to her. Abe assume that he could use her popularity for his own fortune and gain. According to her mother Abe was a con man and thief. Unfortunately for him new laws were put in place recently to protect the Dhampir from the Moroi. Laws that include things like not screwing over your daughter when she said only comes into a lot of cash. Something that the Abe didn't look into before filing his claim with the court.

"But your honor- "Abe contested. The judge raised her hand to stop Abe before he began again.

The world was changing. Dhampir were no longer the bottom of the food chain in the Moroi world. It was something that Rose would be grateful for not that she was a mother herself.

"Unless she contests the claims, my ruling stands. "replied the judge. He was beat by his own daughter.

 **…**

"Have to congratulate you on a job well done." Abe walked passed Rose in the hallway leading out of the courtroom. He smiled but his eyes darken at the slight of her.

"Well I guess it's my DNA." Rose replied while trying to maintain a straight face. His daughter was clever, he would have to wait and see if she was clever enough.

"I guess so." Abe was not amused by his new found daughter. She was becoming more and more of a problem the longer he was around.

"I'll see you around?" she asked, with sarcastic hope.

"No." Abe answered. "I have work back in Russia, business deals and such. But fear not I will not be away so long." Abe paused. "We will meet again." Abe said with a smile. Rose smiled as he walked pass.

Abe walked out of the courthouse and sense as Rose followed behind him. He senses as Rose stopped on the steps of the courthouse. As Abe got to the wait car in front of the courthouse. "Don't take too long." She shouted behind him.

Abe sat furiously as he waved at the driver to drive off of the property.

 **End.**


End file.
